


My life with you

by Kingandqueenhellbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingandqueenhellbound/pseuds/Kingandqueenhellbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get sent to this alternate world by a avenging witch.Sam and Dean have the lives they always wanted,even with there own families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Dean!" Sam ran over to his brother who was now laying unconscious on the warehouse floor.The cackling witch was standing in one of the dark corners,waiting.She slowly made her way over to the youngest brother,still smiling at him.As soon as Sam tried to stand up the witch threw him against one of the walls." I think you boys need a little break.How does that sound?." Before long the boys were chained up against the longest wall in the darkened room.She touched her Palms to the boys forehead as she began working on her evil plan.

Dean groaned as he finally woke up,he couldn't help but think something was wrong.His stomach nearly dropped as he felt a hand on his chest.As he looked down he nearly fell out of bed,it was Castiel.He was wearing a wedding ring,identical to the one Dean was wearing.Before he could wake up his friend he ran into the bathroom.What the hell had happened?.Were him and Castiel a couple?.He racked his brain for any memory,any sign.He had to admit there was always something between them.Just like Castiel had said himself,many years ago," We do share a more profound bond." His train of thought was cut off by two hands wrapping around his waist." Morning baby" Castiel smiled and kissed the back of Deans neck.Dean could have sworn Castiels morning voice was the cutest thing ever.Whatever was happening,he wasn't going to hurt Castiel because of it." Morning Cassie,I just need to ring Sam ok?." Dean smiled before turning around to look at a confused Castiel." Why do you want to ring him Dean?.Hes sleeping in our guest bedroom." Castiel leaned up before pressing his lips lightly against Deans." Wow,that was Erm ... amazing." Dean sighed as he kissed Castiel again,harder.  
" That's what you said when we had our first kiss." Castiel beamed as he led Dean into the room Sam was in.His brother was sprawled across the bed,oblivious to the change in their lives.Dean coughed louder than he should have to wake his brother up." Hmmmm?, Why'd you wake me up Dean?." He rolled over to see Dean holding hands with the former Angel.Sam eyes grew wider than Deans had when he had first woken up." I need to talk to Sammy in private,I'll meet you downstairs." Dean quickly kissed Castiel before he left.

Before Dean could even speak to his brother,Sams phone burst into life.He immediately picked up his phone and answered.When he heard the familiar voice, he hadn't had the pleasure to hear in a while,he nearly broke down." J-Jess?.You're where? ... You're What!." He quickly shut off his phone and turned to his oldest brother." What the hell is happening Dean?.You and Castiel are together and Jess just rang me!.She's in hospital giving birth to our baby!." Sam didn't know whether to sound surprised or genuinely happy.The love of his life was still alive and they were having a baby." I don't know Sam but do you really want to find out?.You have Jess,she's still alive Man!.I'm with Cas and I honestly don't want to go back to our old lives." Before they could say anything else Castiel walked back with a figure standing behind him.The two brothers nearly fell to the ground as they say there youngest brother,Adam smiling at both of them." Heey no need to look at me like that!.You would think I was dead or something." Adam laughed before walking over to hug his eldest brother.

They all sat in the living room as Adam told them everything.There parents were still alive,Sam was a highly paid lawyer who was engaged to Jess.Castiel and Dean had been married for over a year.But the next bit nearly made Dean burst into flames because he couldn't believe how perfect this new life was." Remember we've got to go to the adoption agency at lunch." Castiel stated as he led Dean to there bedroom so they could get changed." We ... Were having a baby?." Dean smiled and picked up Cas before spinning him around.Castiel laughed and bent down to kiss the top of Deans head." Of course Dean,we've been through this before." Dean put Castiel down on the bed and hovers on top of him." How did I get so lucky?." Dean smiled as he leaned in to lightly suck at Castiels neck." I've been asking myself that same question since you proposed to me." Castiel smiled as he rested his hands on Deans waist.The next few hours involved them talking about baby girl names,They finally decided on calling her Tonya.They dropped Sam off at the hospital to see Jess before going to the adoption agency.Dean smiled as he let Castiel drive his impala.Everything was perfect.He had Castiel,Sam had Jess." Dean!.Wake up!.Please Dean!." He heard Castiels voice calling him but it wasnt the Cas driving the car.It was the Broken,Rebelled Angel Castiel calling out to him." I'm so sorry" Was all he heard before searing pain took over his body.When he opened his eyes he was in a room,chained up and starved.Sam was lying on the ground,already freed by the Angel.Castiel helped Dean out of the chains before Dean leaned in and kissed his Angel passionately." Marry me?."


	2. Leaving purgatory and finding home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set around the time Dean and Castiel get out of purgatory and Dean finds Castiel wandering around before picking him up and taking him back to the motel. I hope you guys enjoy and I love to read your comments!

It had been weeks since Dean had escaped purgatory and there was still no sign of his Angel.

It was his own stupid fault for not trying so god damn hard to get him out.Whilst he was escaping, his grip on Castiels hand had slipped.

Every night Dean would wake up in a panic searching for Castiel even though he knew he wouldn't be there.

He was about to give up hope of ever seeing him again when the unexpected happened.

He was driving his baby down a dirt road when he saw a shabby looking Castiel walking aimlessly alongside it.

At first he thought he was seeing things but as he drove closer he recognized the man as his Angel.

His trenchcoat was now torn and ripped and he had developed a rather unattractive beard.

Being apart from Castiel for so long brought up feelings for Dean that he couldn't explain.

This was Cas! not to mention his best friend who is a Dude!.

Dean nervously stopped the car behind Cas which caused the disoriented Angel to look behind him.

Castiel quickly got into the passenger side of the impala before finally looking at Dean.

" Hello Dean" He stated calmly as if he hadn't been gone for over five months.

" Dude where the hell have you been?.How did you get out of purgatory?.Who pulled you out?." 

Deans mind was racing with a million questions but Castiel soon cut him off.

" I'm tired,sore and dirty Dean.Can you just take me to get cleaned up please?."

Dean had to suppress a laugh at his Angels tone of voice.

Somehow seeing Cas all needy caused friction in the hunters extremely skinny jeans.

He drove back to the motel room as quickly as possible.

" Cas!" Sam beamed as soon as they walked into the motel.

Castiel just nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

" He's just tired thats all."

Dean answered a confused looking Sam.

The brothers suddenly heard a loud noise and without thinking Dean ran into the bathroom.

Somehow Castiel had managed to wrap himself around the shower curtain and fallen to the floor.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he saw the wet and flustered Cas trying to Stand up.

He walked over slowly before untangling Cas,who in turn fell backwards and pulled Dean into the shower.

If Dean wasn't so turned on he would have left by now.

Castiel looked utterly embarrassed but looked at Dean who was just inches from his face.

Without second thinking,Castiel leaned forward and pulled Dean on top of him.

" Cas? what are you doing?." 

Dean laughed and rested his head against Cas'.

" Something I should have done a long time ago." Castiel smirked before crashing there lips together.


End file.
